This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 89214389, filed on Aug. 18, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to torque-producing friction hinges and more particularly to a friction hinge of the notebook computer with enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional notebook computer is shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B wherein a hinge 33 is mounted between the base 31 of notebook computer and the liquid crystal display (LCD) 32. In a use position, LCD 32 is pulled up to be supported at one of various desired angles relative to the base 31 of notebook computer (FIG. 3A). User may close LCD 32 onto the base 31 of notebook computer after use. This is a storage position of notebook computer (FIG. 3B). Typically, an area indicated by numeral 34 is covered by the hand of user while holding the notebook computer. Hence, a considerable amount of force is applied on such area 34 and thus the LCD 32. As a result, LCD 32 may be deformed or even damaged by the relatively unreliable hinge 33. Thus improvements exist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a friction hinge for the notebook computer so that the problem of liquid crystal display (LCD) of notebook computer being deformed or damaged after long time of holding the notebook computer as experienced in prior art is substantially eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a friction hinge for the notebook computer so that it is possible to pivot and hold the LCD at one of various desired angles relative to the base of notebook computer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a friction hinge for the notebook computer wherein the contact area between the hinge and the LCD of notebook computer is increased for reducing force required to pivot the LCD at a desired angle relative to the base of notebook computer, thereby prolonging the useful life of the hinge and the LCD.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a friction hinge for the notebook computer having a base and a liquid crystal display (LCD). The friction hinge includes a pair of sleeves each having one end mounted to the base of the notebook computer and the other end pivotal relative to the sleeve; and a bracket member mounted to the LCD, each end of the bracket member fixed to the other end of each sleeve.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.